Childs play
by Charlotte1
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin are put in charge of a group of young initiates on a mission. They soon find out that taking charge of ten 7-year-olds is not going to be easy! please r&r!
1. The little darlings

Title: Childs play  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! I am making no money from this!  
  
Summary: During a time of civil-unrest on Denari, a planet that normally holds a state of affluent peace, Obi-Wan and Anakin are sent to resolve the situation. By an anonymous request, the council decide that perhaps this seemingly simple mission will be a perfect opportunity for one of the younger Sets of initiates to get a first hand experience of standard Jedi procedure. Soon the two men find themselves in a sticky situation as they try to negotiate the ever-increasingly complicated proceedings whilst remaining at the head of a group of overexcited seven-year-olds who turn out to be impossible to control. Fun has no choice but to ensue.  
  
THE FUN PART: Brief little bit of information so you can understand my OCs. AU end of EpII Padme reveals that she is pregnant. Nine months later a little girl is born, Mayco, and Anakin and Padme have to give her up because she is to be raised at the temple like any other baby strong in the force (and boy is she powerful). Now stretch the gap between EpII and EpIII to like eight or nine years. Mayco has grown up like any other child in the temple, save from the fact that she has been personally tutored by Yoda because her skills are unprecedented (to see why read 'The Lost Skywalker'). Anakin stayed a strong and ubiquitous influence in Mayco's life, and even though Mayco sees him and Obi-wan as father figures, she doesn't quite know the whole truth. Mayco's best friend in the whole world and partner in crime is a small human girl called Tio, the pair of them have shared a room as far back as they can remember. So yeah, that's all you need to know about my OCs.  
  
Childs Play  
  
The little...darlings  
  
Anakin yawned tiredly and slouched down in his chair. A month of no missions had made him slightly lazy, so consequently this early start was hitting him hard. His eyelids weren't behaving the way he wanted them too, so he was forced to hold his fingers to his closed eyes in an attempt to massage them back to normal. It was in this state that Obi-Wan found him.  
  
" Anakin, you might want to wake up a little before you get in here," he said fondly. Anakin looked up at his master wearily.  
  
" Get in there?" he asked uncertainly, his mind racing through his recent antics that might bring him before the council, but as far as he could see there was nothing...that he had been caught doing anyway.  
  
" They need to ask if you're on board about something," Obi-Wan replied and he motioned for Anakin to get to his feet and follow him into the council chamber. Anakin furrowed his brow curiously and obeyed.  
  
Moments later Master and Padawan stood before the council waiting patiently, the former perhaps slightly more than the latter, for them to speak.  
  
" You know of your mission to Denari?" Master Windu suddenly said in a painstakingly slow way. Anakin nodded soberly, urging Master Windu to go on. " Well, two days ago we received an anonymous request."  
  
" The nature of your mission is so mild, that it was brought to our attention that perhaps this would be the ideal opportunity for some of our youngest charges to get their first real experience of Jedi conduct," Master Gallia explained in her ethereal manner.  
  
A small smile started tugging at the edge of Anakin's mouth.  
  
" So we are requesting whether you and your Master will agree to take charge of a Set of initiates and show them how a standard mission operates," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi continued.  
  
" Obi-Wan has displayed no objections, now it is your turn to voice your opinion. Do you have anything to say?" Master Windu asked. Anakin cocked his head to one side.  
  
" What Set is it?" he asked curiously, although he realised he probably knew the answer already.  
  
" First Set Seven," Master Windu replied and was unable to hide his smile. Anakin nodded to himself and looked at his feet. Now it was time to seriously consider his options. Did he dare take a group of ten seven-year- olds to a planet where his main task was to settle a dispute? Would he have the time to help Obi-Wan manage the little initiates? Would Mayco and Tio, the Temple's most roguish initiates, and consequently the gang leaders of this Set listen to him if he tried to stop them from causing trouble? Oh what the hell, why not?  
  
" Yeah sure, sounds like fun," he said cheerfully.  
  
* * *  
  
The little blonde girl drew a lot of stares as she flew threw the mess hall. Even though people often associated her with all manner of insane activity, they rarely saw her skipping along with a beaming smile plastered on her face with no trouble about. As the child reached the centre of the hall she dropped from sight and landed next to her best friend at her Set's table.  
  
" You will never guess what I just heard!" she exclaimed. The children at the table looked up in interest.  
  
" What?" Oskar Danu, a very good-looking boy asked, his eyes gleaming happily. He knew that Mayco only ever delivered exciting news. Mayco leaned in slowly, drawing her friends with her like a magnet until all their faces were mere inches away from each other.  
  
" Guess where we'll all be going this afternoon!" she ordered. The children's excitement shot up a notch and they squirmed with anticipation.  
  
" Oh come on May, spill!" Kara, the smallest child of the group, hissed impatiently. Mayco beamed at the small girl and nodded.  
  
" We're going on a mission..." A buzz of chatter erupted from the children and they all flew apart chattering wildly about the possibilities. " Hey you guys!" Mayco complained looking visibly disgruntled now she had lost her audience. Her friends stopped chattering and looked at her expectantly. " What you guys don't wanna know where we're going?" Within moments every single face was back in the centre of the table again. Mayco smirked and looked from one to the next. " We are going on a mission with Master Kenobi and with Anakin Skywalker..." She quickly held up her finger to hush the children. " We're going to Denari and we can help sort out a civil unrest dispute thing!"  
  
With this she leaned back and watched as her friends chattered wildly about possible adventures they were going to have. Next to Mayco Tio, Mayco's partner in crime, leant back next to her and grinned.  
  
" Score!" she said sneakily and the two girls clapped their hands together. " This is going to be so amazing!"  
  
" Especially seeing as it's those guys, they're going to make this a journey we'll never forget!" Mayco added. " Oh look, there they are!"  
  
In an instant the nine children seated at the table were on their feet and hurtling towards the two nervous looking adults.  
  
" Is it too late to turn back?" Obi-Wan whispered before the kids reached them and flooded round them firing questions at them from every possible angle. Anakin tried his best to answer their queries as Obi-Wan attempted to count the bobbing heads.  
  
" Why are there only nine of you?" he asked sternly. The children stopped jumping and stood in front of him curiously. " Where's the tenth?"  
  
" It's Anis, she's over there with the Wanabee Setless Wonders," Tio explained. Obi-Wan stared at her nonplussed.  
  
" She's with the losers," Mayco added pointing in the direction of the final member of the Set, a gangly blonde girl sat hunched over a book with several other similarly socially handicapped children.  
  
" The geeks," Oskar put in.  
  
" The..." Emas Dakara began, but Obi-Wan merely held up his hand to silence the children and they obeyed helplessly.  
  
" You should show all initiates respect, they are your equals," he said sternly and with this he strode off in the direction of the rejected girl.  
  
" So what's the story with this Anis girl?" Anakin asked the children once his master was out of hearing range.  
  
" She thinks she's so much better than us," Tio grumbled.  
  
" And she's the biggest tell tale that ever lived," Mayco added, glaring evilly in the direction Obi-Wan.  
  
" Hey," Anakin laughed and he brushed the side of her face with his fist in a play punch. " You have to behave! You're this close to being subjected to a new punishment regime the capes are mustering up," he said seriously. Mayco wrinkled her nose and shook her head.  
  
" You liar, what new punishment regime?" she asked cockily. Anakin smiled sneakily and crouched down in front of the little girl.  
  
" Well did you ever meet Obi-Wan's friend Dexter Jettster?" he asked her. Mayco frowned worriedly and shook her head. " You know, four arms, diner chef, about ten times the size of a normal person?" Mayco suddenly jumped backwards and eyed Anakin timidly. " Oh good, you know him! Well they're thinking of putting him on the payroll."  
  
" Doing what?" Mayco asked.  
  
" Well if anybody steps out of line enough times," he began, drawing out the suspense he had gathered as every child in the nearby vicinity was staring at him in awe.  
  
" Then what Anakin?" Mayco asked sounding scared.  
  
" Well they say that he'll..."  
  
" Children, ready to go?" Obi-Wan said from behind the group of children. Each and every one of them jumped and spun round to see he had found Anis and was ready to go. " Right, now each of you will return to your quarters and gather together enough clothes and belongings to last you a week. Remember to travel light," he told them. " In half an hour we will meet in the transport hanger." They instantly scattered leaving Mayco and Tio behind.  
  
" Go and pack girls," Obi-Wan told them kindly.  
  
" Anakin what is he going to do if we get in trouble?" Mayco pleaded hanging off his arm.  
  
" Well go pack or you may just find out!" Anakin said darkly. Mayco and Tio exchanged a terrified look before sprinting out of the mess hall. Obi-Wan smiled tiredly at his Padawan who was watching Mayco's retreating back with a beaming smile on his face. They had reached a secluded corridor before Obi-Wan spoke.  
  
" Remember Anakin, you have to divide your attention equally between the children. You can't just focus on one alone," he said calmly. Anakin nodded tiredly.  
  
" Yeah I know, but it's hard Master, she's my little girl..."  
  
" Something she doesn't know and must never know! So remember, she can read you like no one before because of the bond you have. You have to be on your guard all- "  
  
" -the time and ready for anything. Yes I know master, but it's just hard that's all I'm saying," Anakin said dejectedly. Obi-Wan nodded knowingly.  
  
" I know, now come on, we have to get the transport ready to take us to the port. Getting these kids through that busy space sport is going to require every bit of training both of us have ever had!"  
  
* * *  
  
More to come soon! 


	2. Circus folk and Luggage tags

Thanks for the reviews guys : ) !!! Keep'em coming, makes me happy!  
  
Childs Play  
  
Circus folk and luggage tags  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at the scene before them with open mouths. They had only been in the port five minutes before absolute chaos had ensued. It seemed that this Set was highly unusual; most initiates at the temple had calm demeanours and obeyed rules religiously, but these children...  
  
" What do we do?" Anakin spluttered after a while. Obi-Wan crossed his arms in disbelief as two of their charges raced past baring their lightsabers and having a pretend battle. In the distance the Master and Padawan could see several people looking flustered and disgruntled, several of their charges must be over there too. To the right they could see a very large and intimidating alien lecturing Tio and the small girl Kara, who had evidently caused a little bit too much trouble a little too close to him.  
  
" I'd better go rescue them," Anakin said quickly and he raced off to save the two girls. Obi-Wan began to wonder where the other children were when a loud crash sounded from somewhere off to the left. He closed his eyes painstakingly and shook his head.  
  
Behind him he sensed a familiar little person. He turned around and found Mayco shaking her head too and mimicking his posture. Obi-Wan smiled tiredly at her.  
  
" Awful aren't they, totally out of control," she said pompously and she raised her chin into the air.  
  
" Why aren't you out there with them? That's your area of expertise isn't it, chaos?" Obi-Wan asked her fondly. Mayco shook her head and smiled.  
  
" Hey I can't be the problem child all the time, that would be exhausting!" she said grimly and she walked to stand next to Obi-Wan. " Uh, was this supposed to happen? Because you know I never told them to do this!" From beyond Obi-Wan Anis, who of course had remained behind when the children broke free, cleared her throat snootily. Mayco glowered at her.  
  
" Either way, somehow this is all your fault little one, they used to be quite manageable I've heard," Obi-Wan said with a broad smile on his face. Mayco grinned and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
" Okay, fine, well I'll just get them all back again, just you wait!" she complained and before Obi-Wan could stop her she stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare in wonder at the little girl.  
  
" Mayco..." Obi-Wan began in a reprimanding tone, but soon enough the children appeared from the spaces between the phased port passengers. Within no time all of them had returned to their leader looking slightly sheepish under Obi-Wan's incredulous gaze.  
  
" Right," Obi-Wan eventually said once Anakin had dragged back the last two stragglers and was looking highly amused by the whole thing. " If everyone's ready we have a transport to catch." Mayco glanced up at Anakin cautiously, she wasn't sure just how put out Obi-Wan was. He shook his head brusquely hoping to convey to her that Obi-Wan was fine. At this Mayco smiled wearily and followed the other children towards the hanger where their transport was boarding. Anakin made his way up to the head of the group and gave Obi-Wan a sympathetic smile.  
  
" We need to think up a way to keep them in line," Obi-Wan merely said calmly. " Something that will preferably humiliate them." Anakin burst out laughing and nodding. " I mean what happened to good old fashioned respect for your elders? You wouldn't have caught me acting this way when I was an initiate..."  
  
" That may be so grandpa, but that's a story for another day. We have trouble ahead," Anakin said uneasily. Obi-Wan followed his gaze and instantly saw what was worrying Anakin so.  
  
" Oh no, anything but that! We would have to be travelling with the flaming circus," he exclaimed helplessly. With this he spun around so fast that the children immediately behind him leapt back in surprise. " Right, all of you," he ordered gently and the children gathered round, Obi-Wan's body blocking the view of the colourfully dressed circus party standing only meters away. " From this moment on, any repeat of that...wild behaviour you just displayed and we are turning round." The children looked slightly gloomy, but nodded in agreement anyway. " Now, I hope you bear that very much in mind when we board our transport!"  
  
" Why?" Mayco asked suspiciously. She spent so much time with these men that reading them came naturally to her. She knew that something was wrong.  
  
" You just promise that the second we get on board you will follow us to our cabins where you will remain until we come and get you. Any attempt to leave and that will count as wild behaviour!" The children nodded despondently and cast each other helpless looks.  
  
" But what is it? What are you afraid of?" Mayco demanded. Obi-Wan simply stared at her, causing her to look away in frustration. A colourful flash caught her eye and caused her to narrow her eyes and look more closely at what had caused it. The second she saw the culprits she leapt back in line and gulped slightly. 'That's not good,' she thought to herself. Obi-Wan gave her a significant look and she nodded grimly in understanding.  
  
As much as the idea of a circus onboard thrilled her through to the core, she didn't want this trip to be jeopardised.  
  
" Right is everyone ready?" Obi-Wan asked and the children nodded miserably. " Oh good, nice to see you're all looking delighted about going on this mission." As he stood up and turned around Obi-Wan sighed with relief that the circus folk had dispersed and the route to the docking queue was oddball-free.  
  
The two men led the small trail of downcast children to the queue and thankfully endured no more hassle from here till the series of cabins they had booked for the duration of their trip.  
  
" Right girls in cabin two twenty-five, boys in cabin two twenty-seven, we will have the cabin in-between," Obi-Wan explained. " Now, while we were waiting in that queue I have come up with a great way to keep you all in check." He fell into silence and looked over the group of children calmly. They stared at him impatiently waiting for him to explain this new system.  
  
" That means go to your rooms, he'll tell you later," Anakin ordered in an amused way. The children instantly scattered and soon the two cabin doors slammed shut. Anakin and Obi-Wan then made their way into their cabin.  
  
" You came up with a plan?" Anakin asked.  
  
" It came to me as I watched a hovercart of luggage going past. They had electronic tags attached to them, large leering electronic tags to show that they have been tagged and that they belong to someone, the owner of each piece of luggage has a tracker so they always know where their luggage is." Anakin was smirking.  
  
" Electronic tags? You want to attach electronic tags to children?" Anakin asked sounding elated. Obi-Wan nodded proudly.  
  
" And I'm introducing a roll call of sorts. I'm going to allocate numbers to each of them, and whenever I initiate the roll call if they aren't around to call out their number they will have to stay in their cabin for the rest of the journey," Obi-Wan explained smiling cheerfully.  
  
" You don't think it's a little extreme?" Anakin asked. " The kids aren't going to like it!"  
  
" I know, but they need some discipline, how on earth they haven't fallen into order at the temple is beyond me. I mean how do they get away with this sort of behaviour?" Obi-Wan countered sounding bewildered. " I feel sorry to treat them like this, but we really need to keep them under control until we reach Denari. Once we get there we can remove the tags."  
  
" If only the temple knew about this one," Anakin chuckled.  
  
* * *  
  
" Can you sense anything May?" Breiyden, the final girl in the Set asked Mayco.  
  
" Breiyd, come on! She's trying to concentrate!" Kara hissed and all four girls (because even Anis showed interest in this) turned their attention on Mayco, who had her forehead resting against the wall and her eyes closed. After several more minutes she pulled away suddenly.  
  
" Well I don't think it's anything good! Master Kenobi's feeling a little guilty about something and unsure, but Anakin thinks it's hilarious whatever it is!" she said turning on her friends looking scared. " What could it be?" The girls furrowed their brows in thought and fell into silence.  
  
" Oh I thought this trip was going to be fun! You said that if we went with those guys we'd have an adventure," Breiyden complained. Mayco glared at her.  
  
" They might not have reacted so badly if you hadn't acted so wildly when we first got here," Anis cut in.  
  
" You know as much as I hate to agree with her, she has a point!" Mayco said sulkily.  
  
" Well we haven't been anywhere since that trip to the museum of the history of politics and that was possibly the most boring day of our lives," Tio countered defensively. The other two nodded in agreement and once more the girls fell into silence.  
  
" I wonder what the boys are doing," Kara finally said leaning back on her bed and looking up at the ceiling. The others instantly burst out into giggles.  
  
" Kara loves Oskar," they started chanting causing the tiny girl to glow red and bury her face in her pillows. (A/N To be perceived purely as a little child's crush, nothing serious, the type of crush you have when your seven and you have your first boyfriend and hold hands and giggle when you see each other etc.)  
  
" No I don't!" she yelled into her pillow.  
  
" I think he likes you too," Mayco put in casually. Kara instantly jumped up from her pillow and faced Mayco with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face.  
  
" Really?" the small girl asked breathlessly. Mayco snorted and shook her head.  
  
" No!"  
  
" May!" Kara cried and she lunged at her friend with her pillow and started attacking her. Within moments this simple bashing had deteriorated into full-scale pillow war, a very loud and hyper affair; one that caused Anakin to come running in to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
" Alright you rascals, enough with the pillow bashing. You have to calm down because Master Kenobi is not kidding, he'll turn this bird around and all of you will spend the week finding out what I was warning you about earlier," he called to them. The girls instantly fell onto their beds looking timid; all except Mayco who remained standing with a cocky look on her face. " You too fuzzyhead, get down and be normal!" But Mayco shook her head and inched closer to Anakin. " Oh don't even think it!"  
  
" Come on Anakin! It's not like we're causing any trouble, we're just keeping up with our physical activities, keeping our strength up and all that!" she said in a mischievous tone. Anakin backed away slightly.  
  
" I'm telling you kid, stay back, you don't want to start a pillow fight with me," he said sounding delighted at this chance to have some innocent fun.  
  
" Why not?" Tio asked picking up her own pillow again and approaching Anakin with a sneaky grin on her face.  
  
" Because back in my day I was pretty good at this," he said proudly. Mayco and Tio sniggered.  
  
" Back in your day? What are you like fifty?" Mayco laughed.  
  
" Hey zip it you, now cut it out, I have to be on my best behaviour too you know, this is a test of my abilities just as it is yours! I want to face my trials soon!" he complained, but with this Kara and Breiyden grabbed their pillows and joined ranks with Mayco and Tio. Anakin gave one last pitiful sigh before he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
" Okay so that's how it's going to be," he said and he dove past them grabbing a pillow mid-flight. Before the girls knew what was going on he had rolled jumped up again and started gently beating them with the pillow. The girls instantly erupted into giggles again and all four of them jumped on top of him.  
  
This sporadic game continued for no longer than a few minutes because within no time someone cleared their throat at the door. All five pillow fighters stopped what they were doing and jumped up guiltily. Obi-Wan was staring at them with a calm amused look.  
  
" Uh, yeah, so that's how to safely carry out a pillow fight causing the least amount of pain and uh, damage," Anakin said quickly making his way across the room to stand by Obi-Wan. One look into the corridor revealed the boys were gathered and one quick glance into Obi-Wan's hand revealed a bag that held several oblong objects. Anakin smiled ruefully and nodded to his Master. " Sorry," he mumbled and he took the bag that Obi-Wan was handing him.  
  
" Okay then, everyone please get in a line," he ordered gently. The children did this record time, each of them looking anxious about what Obi- Wan had conjured up. " Firstly I'm going to give you all numbers," he explained and he went along the line giving each child a number, making sure that he labelled Anis as number 'one'. " Now whenever the number roll call is initiated, you have to call out your numbers in turn. For example Anis will say 'one', then Kara will say 'two', Oskar 'three' and so on and so on. No if you're missing when your number turn comes up you will be grounded to your cabin for the rest of the flight. Does everyone understand?" The children nodded glumly. " Good!" Obi-Wan said cheerfully.  
  
" What's in the bag?" Mayco asked curiously.  
  
" Excellent question," Obi-Wan said and he held the bag up and reached inside. As he pulled out the tag most of the children looked a little pained, already guessing what he had got them for. " Now these you will have to wear around your necks, so that if you do try anything I'll know where you are with this!" he said pulling out the scanner. Mayco looked at Anakin incredulously, who merely shrugged apologetically.  
  
Obi-Wan then handed out the tags to everyone and the children reluctantly hung them round their necks.  
  
" This is embarrassing," Mayco grumbled.  
  
" Well you don't have to wear them while you're in here, but I was about to give you some free time to go explore the ship. If you'd rather stay here though..." Obi-Wan began.  
  
" No it's fine I'll wear it," Mayco said quickly and she hung the tag around her neck before giving Obi-Wan a very fake smile with a thumbs up.  
  
" Oh go on, get out of here you lot. We're going to be meeting for dinner at the restaurant on the fourth level in two hours," he told them. The children didn't need to be told twice and within seconds they had all dispersed. Anakin was smiling at his Master.  
  
" If I may say so, you seem to be uncharacteristically rattled," he finally said. " You normally seem so calm about everything Master." Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
" I know, I don't normally fair well with little children, I find them difficult to relate to and understand," he explained.  
  
" You normally do fine with Mayco and Tio," Anakin countered.  
  
" Yes, but I've known them since they were tiny, it's different. I know what to expect from them, but the rest of these children...I just don't know!" Anakin grinned.  
  
" Everything will be fine Master, I mean how bad could it be?"  
  
* * *  
  
" Oh WOW! Look, it's the circus!!!" 


	3. Sugar highs and the unexpected welcome

Thanks again for the great reviews guys!  
  
Childs Play  
  
Sugar highs and the unexpected welcome  
  
" Did you sense that Master?" Anakin suddenly said rushing to look at the tracker. Obi-Wan had reached it before his Padawan, evidently worried about the same sudden rush of emotion they had felt through the Force. " What are they doing?"  
  
" They're grouped around something," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
" The circus people?" Anakin asked anxiously. " Maybe we should have warned them, then they might not..."  
  
" Well I was hoping that those people might change. It's rather irresponsible to parade around like that all the time!" Obi-Wan grumbled picking up his strewn cloak and making sure his lightsaber was firmly attached to his belt. " Come on, we had better go see if they're behaving themselves."  
  
Within no time the two men had tracked down the children and were quite amazed to see that they were sat down calmly listening with wide eyes as the circus performers told them stories. Anakin smiled proudly at his Master.  
  
" Well that's okay then," Obi-Wan said cautiously and he led Anakin to a nearby bar where they could watch the children inconspicuously.  
  
" I told you everything would be fine Master, you shouldn't worry so much!" Anakin said happily as he sat down at a small table relatively out of sight. Obi-Wan smiled sardonically at the young man and went to get them some drinks. Anakin watched the children from his hiding place and smiled warmly. Sensing his gaze though, Mayco suddenly turned around and stared straight at him. Anakin pulled further back into the shadow, but it was no use, the child was already on her feet and heading towards him.  
  
*I know you're there!* her voice rang in his mind. Anakin grinned.  
  
*Okay so I'm here, now scat, you'll blow my cover!* he thought back fondly.  
  
" Why do you need to have cover?" Mayco asked curiously as she sat down opposite the young man. Anakin grinned boyishly at her and shook his head.  
  
" Mayco sweetheart, you have to learn to do as you're told!" he chuckled. Mayco shrugged her shoulders and leaned over.  
  
" Why are you spying on us?" she asked accusingly, but her face conveyed joy at seeing him.  
  
" We're not spying, we just... happened to be in the same place at the same time," he countered.  
  
" A likely story, but you see you have a tracker telling you exactly where we are the whole time!" she grumbled pulling dejectedly at her tag. " Why do we have to wear these? I mean do I really have to? You know I'm not going to do anything! It's because of me that they didn't go crazy when they saw the circus people. I mean why doesn't Master Kenobi just use the Force to check up on us?"  
  
" This is much quicker I guess, he can't check up on all of you at the same time using the Force," Anakin guessed. " And no, you have to be the same as everybody else!" Mayco scowled at him and looked away to where Obi-Wan was watching them calmly. Anakin felt horrible making her feel like this. " Hey look at it this way, at least this journey will be over tomorrow morning! It's only an overnight crossing."  
  
" Easy for you to say, you're not dressed up like a duffel bag," she muttered, but then a happy smile crossed her impishly beautiful face. " Hey can I hang around with you guys, those circus guys are really boring. Their stories aren't nearly as exciting as yours!" She gave him a pouting look that she knew perfectly well could get her whatever she wanted as far as Anakin was concerned. Anakin smiled fondly at his little girl and wondered if Obi-Wan would let her spend the rest of the afternoon with them.  
  
" You know I don't think that's such a good idea, I'm supposed to be treating all you guys equally," he said and he winced when her face fell.  
  
" Yeah but they already know that you're my grown up, they don't care!" she complained looking up at 'her grown up' hopefully. Anakin laughed and shook his head, hiding how touched he felt by the words she had used to describe him.  
  
" Yeah that may be so sweetheart, but I still have to follow orders," he said softly. Mayco sighed and nodded.  
  
" I understand," she whimpered and looked down at her lap, the perfect personification of sadness, but Anakin could easily sense that she was only faking this display of unhappiness.  
  
" Oh give it a rest," he laughed out loud. " We can ask him, but even if he says no, you have a whole ship to explore, why would you want to spend the next two hours hanging round with us? We're only going to be talking about the mission." Mayco looked up with a cheeky grin on her face.  
  
" Fair enough. Hey when do we get to find out about what the mission is about?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
" We're going to brief you at dinner," Anakin replied and he nodded cheerfully to Obi-Wan who was returning with three drinks. He smiled gratefully at his master as he sat down.  
  
" See he does want me to stay!" Mayco said happily as Obi-Wan slid a bright red concoction across the table to her.  
  
" Well the others seem so preoccupied, there's no harm with you staying with us for as bit," Obi-Wan explained and Mayco gave him a thankful smile. " How about you guys tell me a story! I bet anything that you guys can tell a much better story than those amateurs." Obi-Wan gave her a charming smile and nodded.  
  
" Very well, any preferences?" he asked fondly. Anakin shook his head and hid his smile behind his hand. 'He's even more of a pushover than I am,' he thought to himself.  
  
" Tell me about when you were held captive by the Gardarians and Anakin had to save you!" she begged gleefully, jumping off her seat and climbing onto Anakin's lap her usual story telling position. Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly, despite this being a rather embarrassing incident on his part, Mayco just loved hearing about it. As he burst into his animated tale Mayco's eyes glazed over happily and her imagination ran wild as she pictured the thrilling adventure.  
  
* * *  
  
By the time that dinner time rolled by, every single child in the set, including the reluctant Anis, were seated around the two men, revelling in their adventurous stories. Obi-Wan and Anakin's stories had been so compelling that they had easily drawn the children away from the disgruntled circus performers. As Anakin drew their third story to a close the children sat up eagerly.  
  
" Oh no, no more stories, it's time for dinner," Obi-Wan laughed and the children looked crestfallen. " Well think of it this way. The sooner we get to dinner, the sooner you will all find out about the mission we are on." This did the trick and the children jumped to their feet. " And if we can manage to get to the restaurant in an orderly single file fashion, then you might even get desert." Anakin grinned at his Master and looked on in amazement as the children got into an orderly line and followed Obi-Wan out of the bar.  
  
Within no time the twelve travellers had seated themselves around a large table in a secluded part of the restaurant. The children had kept what Obi- Wan had said in mind and were behaving as good as gold save for a small little scuffle as several of them struggled to have a seat near the two men. Mayco won the battle to sit next to Anakin, though she was quite put out by the fact that Nathanié Tessari had bagged the best spot directly between Obi-Wan and Anakin and Tio was equally put out that Derion Sabach had beat her to the other side of Obi-Wan. Those little spats sorted themselves out though, and soon enough the group had ordered their meals.  
  
The children then continued to stare impatiently at the two men, waiting for any news of their mission. Obi-Wan smiled at them.  
  
" Do you all know of Denari's history?" he asked the children and all but one shook their heads. Everyone turned to the small boy Julian Durron in surprise. Half human and half-unknown alien he had a strange appearance: smaller than most human boys his age, the beautiful little boy had jet- black hair, olive tanned skin, one brown eye and one green, and a mysterious skin colouration across his forehead and wrists in bands causing a blue lustre to adorn his imp-like face and wrists.  
  
" I was told that that was where I was found by the Jedi," he explained feeling anxious that everyone was watching him. " So I tried to find out everything I could about it, I don't know why I came from there though, because I've been told my father was from the Deyer colony from the Anoat system and that my mother is from a distant system in a distant part of the galaxy. Humans rule the whole Denari system. It's a trinary system and it has two inhabitable planets and three inhabitable moons. It's really prosperous because they have a lot of natural resources and a moon full of precious metals and precious stones. The two planets share the mining rights of the moon equally, because even though it orbits Denari Minor, Denari Prime discovered it years ago." The boy stopped for breath and realised he was just going off on a tangent. " I'm sorry, I mean yeah, I know of it!" But Obi-Wan was smiling at him.  
  
" No carry on, what else have you learnt?" he asked encouragingly and Anakin quickly flashed him an accusing smile.  
  
*You don't deal with kids well, yeah right, you're loving it!* he accused. Obi-Wan smiled tiredly at him and then looked back to the tiny boy and nodded.  
  
" Well yeah, so they share the mining rights. The government of Denari Prime owns their share of the mining rights and exports purely to outer- system buyers. This money funds their public services and health care and all that, so the citizens don't pay taxes. They still have a good economy though, because their planet has other natural resources that they exploit in order to have enough raw fuels and bargaining resources and all that. Denari Minor inhabitants have always envied their larger neighbours, but they can't emigrate there because Denari Prime has strict laws governing immigration numbers. They have traditionally been a more serene race though, so the problem has never escalated." With this Julian finished and looked proud with his story, even though some of the other boys looked a little sleepy by the end of it.  
  
Obi-Wan however, was smiling even broader at the boy.  
  
" Wonderful introduction," he said happily. " It's partially to do with the mining rights and partially to do with the immigration laws that we are going to this system. For centuries...millennia even, Denari Prime has subsidised it's smaller neighbour in times of economic fallout, but recently they have refused. This has caused a gigantic rift between the two races, and now the people of Denari Minor have placed a blockade around their moon, claiming that it is their natural resource as the mountains are to the people of Denari Prime." The children nodded knowingly.  
  
" Hey where did you come from?" Emas asked Julian cockily. Julian stared at the table and shrugged.  
  
" Denari Minor," he replied. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and once more the children turned all their attention on him.  
  
" The people of Denari Minor have also raised the issue that they are being oppressed, which they are, as they originated from Denari Prime and through their constitution have just as much right to it as the race who stayed there," he explained. " So we have been called in to keep the peace and sort out a solution."  
  
" This is mild?" Mayco asked incredulously. " It sounds kinda complicated!" Anakin grinned and shook his head.  
  
" Complicated maybe, but no threats of violence, we don't know of any weapons that they have, so it's going to stay safe and mild," he said smiling comfortingly at his daughter.  
  
" Who's side are we fighting on?" Mayco then asked. Obi-Wan chuckled.  
  
" Have you spent the last seven years shutting out everything we've tried to teach you?" he asked fondly. Mayco grinned and shrugged. " We are Jedi, we don't fight on anyone's side! We're there to keep the peace so we will be mediating negotiations and encouraging peaceful proceedings that is all. There will be no fighting." The children looked downhearted.  
  
" Hey cheer up, for all you know we could get attacked in the street by crooks, or we could face assassins or..."  
  
" Or we could simply just have a straightforward mission where everything goes by the book," Obi-Wan cut in quickly, seeing that the children were getting hopeful looks on their faces. " For once," he added in an undertone.  
  
" Where are we going first?" Tio asked.  
  
" Denari Prime. So far they have refused to participate in any negotiations," Obi-Wan explained and he continued to tell them about the progress so far, or lack thereof, to the children.  
  
* * *  
  
It was late when Anakin suddenly woke up and sat up in bed. His eyes darted to the wall that was between him and the girls that they were supposed to be minding. There was a strong disturbance in the force, something strange was happening in that room. Anakin looked over to his sleeping Master and got to his feet silently, not wanting to disturb him. He stealthily made his way next door, gripping the handle of his lightsaber in case there was something sinister next door. As he reached the door though, he instantly let go, all he could hear from within was the giggling of lots of children. He barged right in and found to his surprise that every single child in the Set, including the outcast Anis, were either bouncing up and down manically, forming human pyramids or juggling with the various small furniture in the room.  
  
" What is going on?" he bellowed, but it had no affect on the hyper children.  
  
" Anakin!" Mayco cried when she saw him and she bounced over to him and jumped up into his arms. " You're missing out on the party!" Anakin stared at her with his jaw hanging incredulously.  
  
" Party?" he demanded and he shook her slightly. " Are you intoxicated?" She looked hurt and shook her head.  
  
" No, we're just happy!" she complained as a crash signified that one of the children had failed at their juggling attempt and moments later the sound of sobbing indicated that one of the little hooligans had been hurt. Anakin put Mayco back on her feet and saw that it was the small girl Kara who was crying and crouching on the floor cradling her hand. Anakin rushed to her side and crouched down at her side, still towering over the tiny child.  
  
" What happened?" he asked soothingly taking her hand gently and cupping it in his own gigantic hand.  
  
" I cut myself on the vase," Kara cried and she whimpered as Anakin inspected her hand.  
  
" Oh no!" Anakin mock-gasped and he quickly hid her hand in his own again. " Oh no sweetheart it looks bad, yeah, I don't think we can save it," he said seeing the little girl look up at him tearfully. " This is going to need a very special treatment," he said seriously.  
  
" It is?" Kara squeaked worriedly. Anakin nodded gravely.  
  
" Well it takes a kiss," he began and he kissed her tiny minutely scratched finger. " And...a tickle attack!" he roared and he lunged at the child tickling her recklessly. She burst out laughing her tears already subsiding. For the second time since their arrival on the ship Obi-Wan cleared his throat at the door to gather everyone's attention.  
  
" What is going on?" he demanded as the children continued to cause chaos. Anakin however, quickly placed the recovered girl on her feet and rushed over to his master.  
  
" I don't know what happened, I found them like this. They're acting crazy!" he pleaded, hoping that Obi-Wan had the answers.  
  
" I think it's the sugar," Obi-Wan eventually said and then he winced hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. " Oh what an idiot I've been. Sugar alone didn't do this, but those deserts we gave them have an additive, one that causes intense energetic behaviour in humans!" Anakin raised his eyebrows worriedly.  
  
" Well how long does this intense energetic behaviour last?" he stammered looking back on the children who had now started a play fight...fast deteriorating into a real scuffle.  
  
" Not long, they'll exhaust themselves before too long," Obi-Wan replied firmly and he rushed into the heat of the fight and separated the main culprits: Kara and Mayco.  
  
" Hey what are you two fighting about?" Anakin asked accusingly, but he immediately sensed what the matter was...not that he needed to, the venomous glare Mayco was giving the smaller girl gave her jealous feelings away in an instant. " Okay you, out," Anakin said lifting Mayco up and carrying her through to his and Obi-Wan's room. He put her down on the bed where she crossed her arms and stuck her chin defiantly into the air.  
  
" Oh cut it out you little drama queen," Anakin laughed and he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. " You know you're my little fuzzyhead and no one can ever take your place!" Mayco nodded dejectedly. Anakin laughed and shook his head. " Oh there's just no talking to you when you get an idea into your head." With this he gently shoved her back onto the bed and headed towards the door.  
  
" Where are you going?" Mayco asked softly.  
  
" I'm going to help Obi-Wan with the other kids," he replied and with this he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Somehow after another hour all the children had fallen asleep exactly where their extended energies had failed them. An exhausted Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way tiredly back to their room and found Mayco sprawled out on one side of Anakin's bed.  
  
" I should get her back to her room," Anakin said as if in a dream-like state. He rarely got to see his little girl sleeping like an angel. The sight always made him adore her.  
  
" If you wake her she'll be impossible to handle. Leave her where she is, there's enough room for you to sleep on the other side of the bed," Obi-Wan sighed tiredly and he lay down in bed, asleep even before his head hit the pillow. Anakin lay down on his bed and gave Mayco one last smile before sleep claimed him.  
  
* * *  
  
" Come on, everybody up! We have to get going, we're going to be late meeting the welcoming party out on the dock!" Obi-Wan called to the children. They woke up grumbling and stared up at the Jedi groggily, but one look at his face and they were instantly on their feet and gathering their belongings.  
  
Within ten minutes the party had assembled and Anakin and Obi-Wan were leading the children stealthily through the ship and onto the landing pad. Their welcoming party wasn't hard to miss as they were holding a colourful sign that held all their names.  
  
" This is novel," Obi-Wan laughed.  
  
" Probably for the kids," Anakin added and they led their tired charges over to the group, but as they drew nearer they grew slightly timid at the sight before them.  
  
" Hey, I can see her..." Oskar began in a joking tone, but Anakin quickly held up his hand silencing the boy.  
  
" Please, Master Jedi, accept these *Derily* as a token of our gratitude!" one of the older men in the party said as he stepped forward, indicating the half naked women standing before him. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and he opened and closed his mouth soundlessly before turning on the children and urgently indicating that they turn around with his hand.  
  
" Look that way right now!" he ordered and the children reluctantly turned around. Anakin then turned back on the women and gulped: this was definitely 'novel'! 


	4. Unforseen complications

Thank you thank you thank you : ), love those reviews!!!  
  
Child's Play  
  
Unforeseen complications  
  
Obi-Wan quickly threw off his cloak and draped it over the nearest woman, Anakin quickly followed suit.  
  
" What are you doing?" the head of the party asked sounding amazed. " They are a gift to you from the Emperor, he will be insulted if you do not accept them."  
  
" We cannot accept them, we require no gifts. We will be insulted if you insists that we accept them," Obi-Wan countered graciously. The leader of the party looked worried at insulting the Jedi so he snapped his fingers resulting in the women giving the cloaks back to the men and walking away seductively. Anakin watched them walk away despite himself, only Obi-Wan's voice brought him to his senses. " Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Master Kenobi, this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker. These children are a Set of young initiates from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. We..."  
  
" And what are their names?" the man asked kindly looking beyond the two men to look at the children who were still standing facing the other way.  
  
" Their names?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly.  
  
" Yes, don't they also deserve an adequate introduction?" the man asked causing Anakin to dislike him.  
  
" Well yes of course," Obi-Wan said cautiously and he turned round to summon the children. He suppressed a smile when he saw what they were doing. " You can turn around now," he told them and they quickly spun round and stood in a line facing the foreign party.  
  
" That child," the leader suddenly gasped pointing at the tiny child Julian. " It's the *Gais Myriath*," he stuttered causing everyone in the party to shuffle forward to see him. Obi-Wan shielded the boy from view and gave Anakin a worried look, this wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
" What is the Gais Myriath?" he asked conveying such a sense of power that the party scuttled backwards.  
  
" He was a gift," the leader eventually replied, pulling his greedy gaze off the small form quivering slightly behind the Jedi Knight. " A gift to the people of Denari Minor."  
  
" In the habit of bartering with people aren't you?" Anakin asked bitterly, his slave days flashing before his eyes painfully. The leader looked confused and shook his head.  
  
" I don't understand, these people freely offer themselves," he said frowning.  
  
" This child was ten months old when we found him, what choice did he have when he was given as a gift?" Anakin demanded calmly.  
  
" His mother offered him," the leader said defensively. " That is our way!"  
  
" And one that we are not here to deliberate. I apologise for my Padawan sir...I believe I never caught your name?" Obi-Wan said quickly, eager to avoid more problems.  
  
" My name is Daran Akur," the leader said pompously.  
  
" Well once again I apologise Mr Akur, we are not here to judge, merely help with the proceedings between your representatives and those of Denari Minor," Obi-Wan said bowing his head slightly, hands clasped. Mr Akur nodded snootily and once more snapped his fingers. Several maid girls ran forwards and took the bags of the men and the children.  
  
" They will take you to your lodgings," he explained. " A driver will come and collect you to bring you to the councillors home for lunch!" Obi-Wan bowed to him and quickly indicated that the others do the same through the Force. With this they followed the women on a short walk through the bustling city to a beautifully grand boarding house. Within no time they had been left in three adjoining suits leading off from a communal sitting area.  
  
" I need a word with you," Obi-Wan said pulling Anakin into their room and shutting the door. " The council knew of the extraordinary situation involving the boy. The reason the relationship changed so suddenly between these two neighbours is because Denari Minor gave their gift away, they let him go. The people of this planet were insulted."  
  
" So why bring him into such a volatile situation?" Anakin asked sounding confused. " Aren't we putting him in unnecessary danger?"  
  
" No the council thought it might ease the situation slightly to have him returned," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
" So there was no anonymous request?" Anakin asked frowning.  
  
" No, there was. We believe it may have been an operative of Denari Minor who placed the request."  
  
" How would they have known that we would take this set?" Anakin asked uneasily.  
  
" This Set was specified in the request," Obi-Wan replied as he sat down heavily on his bed. " I didn't want to tell them too much, but this isn't as simple as we are making out!" Anakin sighed and shook his head.  
  
" I don't think we should have brought him to this place," he eventually said. Suddenly from within the living room a crash sounded. " Oh my God, can't those kids give it a rest for two minutes?" The two men rushed into the living room expecting pandemonium, but the second they walked into the room they found the children huddled in one corner.  
  
" What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked sounding surprised. The children stared at him incredulously and then pointed desperately into the opposite corner of the room.  
  
" It was red," Tio stammered.  
  
" And it had fangs!" Derion added.  
  
" Yeah and its got the weirdest looking thing on the front of its head," Mayco said sounding fascinated. Anakin and Obi-Wan spun around and saw Mayco in the opposite corner, crouched down and peering into some torn down curtains...that were quivering. Anakin strode over and grabbed her under the arm before dragging her away. " Calm down Anakin, it's not going to hurt us, it's just scared!" she complained and she struggled free, but remained at his side on her tiptoes, trying to get a better view of the animals.  
  
" How did it get in?" Obi-Wan demanded walking over to the curtains and pulling out his lightsaber slowly.  
  
" Mayco let it in," Anis exclaimed. Mayco turned around angrily and was about to spit curses at the girl when Obi-Wan lit his lightsaber. " No don't hurt it!" she cried and she ran over to him and pulled his arm down. " It was so cute and it was just outside the window looking for food. So I let it in and gave it some of the fruit on the table, then these guys came out of their rooms and wanted to hold him, but they made him scared so he tried to defend himself!" she explained desperately. Obi-Wan though gave Anakin a significant look and he came forward again and dragged Mayco back.  
  
Obi-Wan then reignited his lightsaber and headed cautiously towards the curtains. Once he reached them he kicked the quivering mass gently with his foot. The quivering stopped and moments later a bright red shape jumped out of the folds in the material. It darted beyond Obi-Wan and jumped straight up into Mayco's outstretched arms. Obi-Wan spun round and saw Mayco shielding the tiny monkey-like animal with her arms and giving him a defiant look.  
  
" Release it," Obi-Wan ordered calmly, but Mayco shook her head firmly, holding the animal tighter. " Mayco, you will release it right this instant."  
  
" Mayco listen to him," Anakin added trying to pry the animal out of her clutches, but with this she darted towards the door and out into the corridor. Anakin and Obi-Wan raced after her and followed her all the way to the end where a huge window lay. Before the men could stop her she'd opened it and flung the animal out into the trees that lined the building's side.  
  
" Bye little friend," she called after it as the two men reached her.  
  
" Mayco Naberrie, you have to learn to obey rules!" Obi-Wan said firmly turning her to face him. " Don't forget out wild behaviour rule, that counts for you as well!" Mayco nodded, but her expression conveyed nothing short of amusement. " You had better remember young lady, or you are going to miss out on everything we have planned for you!"  
  
" But you were going to kill him," she grumbled as they headed back to their quarters.  
  
" No I wasn't, but I wasn't about to cuddle it either. I know we don't get much wildlife up at the temple, but that's no excuse to go befriending every stray that comes along. For all you know it could have been carrying all sorts of horrible..."  
  
" Okay I get it! I won't do it again, can I go now?" the little girl complained, but her face conveyed affection for the apprehensive Jedi. Obi- Wan narrowed his eyes at her and eventually nodded.  
  
" I don't know why I ever agreed to this," he grumbled once she had skipped innocently back to her friends. " Come on, let's get them ready to visit the councillor. Mark my word, if they aren't on their best behaviour on that visit, then I'm boxing them up and shipping them back to the temple!"  
  
* * *  
  
" Wow, this is where the councillor lives? This place is huge!" Oskar gasped as the Jedi and children were escorted to the gates of a large mansion. " I've never seen a house this big!"  
  
" You obviously haven't travelled far! On my home world of Corellia they have houses this big on every street," Anis gloated pompously.  
  
" You liar!" Mayco countered. " Besides, you've never been there before! You've only left the temple a couple of times!"  
  
" Oh and I supposed you've been all over the galaxy?" Anis hissed back. Mayco grinned and nodded.  
  
" Actually yeah I have, I've been to a million more places than you have with Master Kenobi and Anakin!"  
  
" You're the liar," Anis snapped haughtily. " Everyone knows how spoilt you are and that you travel a lot, but it's only a few times more than me!"  
  
" Well look at that children, that's an antique speeder, they were developed centuries ago. Something like that would cost you a fortune these days," Anakin's voice suddenly piped up. The children stopped bickering and turned to look at the luxury speeder. Obi-Wan gave his Padawan a grateful smile.  
  
" Maybe it would be a good idea to separate those two," he said. Anakin nodded in agreement.  
  
" Good idea," he said. " Anis can you come up here? I have some questions about your course!" Anis was by his side within seconds looking important.  
  
Within minutes the group had reached the entrance to the mansion and were led in by the representative of the councillor. They were shown to a beautifully decorated conservatory where a table was laid ready for lunch. They were asked to wait at the table for the councillor who would be down shortly. Anakin and Obi-Wan spent the next ten minutes strategically placing the children so that there would be the least chance of a lunchtime showdown.  
  
" Why do I have to be surrounded by boys?" Mayco demanded once Obi-Wan and Anakin took their seats at the top of the table.  
  
" Yeah why can't we sit together?" Tio asked looking upset.  
  
" Because we want this lunch to go successfully, and having you two sit together would probably have the same affect as inviting a Nexu round to join us. So you will sit where we have placed you and behave," Obi-Wan explained smiling fondly at the girls. Mayco and Tio crossed their arms and looked down angrily.  
  
'I am going to have a word with their teachers when we get back to the temple,' Obi-Wan thought to himself. 'They need some lessons in selflessness...amongst other things!'  
  
Mayco eventually looked up out of boredom and caught Anis trying to get her attention. She smiled gloatingly as she indicated Anakin on one side of her and Tio on the other, showing Mayco that that's exactly where she would have wanted to be seated. Mayco pulled a face and drew her finger across her neck.  
  
*You're dead* she conveyed to Anis through the Force and placed her hand on her lightsaber hilt. Unlike most their age, the whole Set had already built their lightsabers. They were the most talented initiates of their age, hence their Set was named First Set Seven. Whereas most seven-year-olds were just coming of age in which to make their lightsabers, these children had been at it since they were six and had consequently all succeeded. Anis was the last one to make the journey through the ice cavern of Ilum, signifying the end of a reign of torturous stories the others had told her about the horrors she would face within the cavern. The other children in the Set had secretly hoped that she would fail this challenge, but they're prayers had not been answered and they were still stuck with the poor girl.  
  
*I don't think so loser!* Anis conveyed back and Mayco narrowed her eyes at her so viciously that she could barely see, but this only made her nemesis smile more.  
  
Mayco turned away furiously and looked out over the gardens through the open gigantic terrace doors. The gardens were very pretty, though she had seen much nicer ones on a visit to the botanical gardens of Theed. She remained in this calm state until a little flicker of red caught her attention. She concentrated hard on where she had seen the movement and soon enough she saw it again.  
  
'It can't be,' she thought to herself, but sure enough the third time she saw the glimpse of red she noticed a little horned animal that resembled the one from earlier. Mayco jumped back to the table with a small grin on her face. The little creature was following her!  
  
" Ah Jedi Masters, it is so nice to finally meet you!" a voice sounded from the main part of the house. Everyone spun round, the children slightly more eager than the men, to see the councillor that they would be trying to persuade. Anakin and Obi-Wan rose to their feet causing a screeching of moving chairs as the children struggled to do the same as quickly as they could. The councillor looked a little perturbed by the noise and the sight of so many small children, but he quickly recovered.  
  
" It is nice to meet you too," Obi-Wan said graciously and he shook hands with the rather potbellied man. " This is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and these are the Set of initiates from the temple." Obi-Wan looked guarded as he gave the introductions, hoping that he wouldn't insist on knowing all the children's names and that this councillor would make less of a fuss about seeing young Julian. The two men watched his expression carefully when he laid eyes on the boy, and even though he seemed shocked, he had obviously been forewarned, because he said nothing about it. Though he did request that the Gais Myriath, which he soon translated to the party to mean blessed child, be seated near to him in Anis' seat. Obi-Wan reluctantly asked Anis to trade with Julian.  
  
*Now you're dead* Mayco conveyed through the Force as Anis sat down opposite her looking slightly less smug than she had before.  
  
*I'd like to see you try anything Naberrie! Master Kenobi won't be happy if you act up in front of the councillor. Should have just left you behind if you ask me...*  
  
" Auw!" Anis cried, and quickly turned her outburst into a cough. She glared at Mayco furiously as she rubbed her knee where the opposite girl's foot had connected moments earlier. Mayco smiled sweetly at Anis and then turned to look at their guardians with an angelic expression. Anakin smiled at her with adoration, but Obi-Wan merely gave her a pointed look, reminding her of their agreement.  
  
" I didn't realise the children you were bringing were so young. Can they do much at this age?" the councillor asked sounding condescending.  
  
" Uh yes they can," Obi-Wan replied quickly as he noticed that every child seated around the table looked insulted, and eager to avoid them giving the poor councillor a demonstration. " These children are the most advanced of their age, they have plenty of skills and have been educated in the ways of the living Force for quite some time now. They are well on their way to becoming Padawan learners." The councillor nodded, but didn't look convinced.  
  
With this several servants came to the table with platters covered in food and everyone dug in to the beautifully prepared dishes. Whilst the adults talked about the situation at hand, the children gave up trying to listen and chattered amongst themselves. Everything was going as according to plan until Mayco noticed the little red creature sneak into the conservatory. Her cheeks grew hot as she felt the little thing chewing on one of her boots. So she quickly grabbed a piece of bread and managed to drop it to the floor without anyone noticing...or so she thought.  
  
Anis stared at Mayco in surprise. She wrinkled her brow curiously and pretended to drop her napkin. As she reached down to pick it up she looked under the table and saw the monkey sitting at Mayco's feet. As she resurfaced with a wide grin, Mayco gave her a very significant look.  
  
*If you so much as...* she began, but Anis started talking to her neighbour: Derion. Mayco gulped and tried to ignore the monkey's knowing at her boot hoping it would go away before Anis tried anything; it had obviously finished its bread.  
  
Anis meanwhile pulled a little bit of her own food and held it under the table. She waited until she could feel the monkey pulling at it and then threw it under the table onto Mayco's lap. The monkey helplessly followed and within seconds appeared from under the tablecloth in the poor unsuspecting girl's lap. To make the situation worse, a servant was just delivering a bowl of food and consequently screamed and dropped the bowl upon arrival of the monkey.  
  
Naturally pandemonium ensued, as the monkey jumped onto the table screeching, causing most of the children to scream in panic and jump away from the table. Obi-Wan leapt to his feet and pulled out his lightsaber, scaring the monkey away, but the damage had been done.  
  
" Mayco!" Obi-Wan hissed angrily as he put his weapon away, but the girl wasn't paying him any attention; her focus was entirely upon Anis, who started looking slightly worried by Mayco's furious glare.  
  
" You idiot!" she eventually cried and before anyone could stop her, she grabbed two handful's of a soft mashed potato-like food and threw it at Anis' face. Everyone froze and stared at Anis until finally the girl picked up her own plate and threw it at Mayco. Full-scale food war followed as all the children, unruly as they were, joined in the fray. Anakin and Obi-Wan eventually had to resort to picking up the children and carrying them away in an effort to stop the fighting.  
  
Things couldn't have got much worse till a little girl's screaming stopped the commotion. Everyone turned round in shock and found Kara was the one screaming at the top of her voice. She was pointing down at the unconscious body of...  
  
" Oh no, what have you done?" Obi-Wan gasped as he ran to the fallen Councillor's side. A trickle of blood running from the man's temple, and a smashed bowl lying at his side revealed the reason why he was splayed out on his back in the middle of the floor.  
  
" How are we going to get out of this one?" Anakin spluttered, his eyes darting from the filthy children to the unconscious councillor. One thing was for sure, thing's couldn't get any worse...  
  
" Hold it right there, nobody move! Step away from the councillor!" 


	5. Group wars

A/N – Sorry for the delay, was at uni. Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem fluent.........I'm having a mental block!  
  
The New Way  
  
Group wars  
  
"What have you done to the councillor?" one of the huge guards that were entering the room asked the party angrily. Everyone jumped to their feet and did as they were told, stepping as far from the councillor as they could get.  
  
"It was an accident," Obi-Wan replied stepping forward and waving his hand in front of the man's face. "The councillor was not harmed and he will be fine."  
  
"The councillor was not harmed and he will be fine," the guard repeated in a trance-like state. With this he turned on his comrades and led them out of the conservatory. Then he turned on one of the scared looking servants.  
  
"Would you please be so kind as to tidy up this mess?" he asked kindly as knelt down by the councillor's side. They looked reluctant. " Don't worry, I'm going to help him," he added holding his hand to the councillor's forehead. He reached out with the Force to heal the man's concussion and within seconds the councillor's eyes flew open and he sat up.  
  
"What happened?" he stuttered clambering to his feet and staring at the scene before him. Anakin hung his head and shook it grimly.  
  
"Well you see........." Obi-Wan began uneasily, but he was interrupted by a sudden outburst of hearty laughter. Everyone stared at the councillor in surprise.  
  
"Oh a food fight!" he laughed slapping his thigh enthusiastically. " How wonderful! I haven't seen anything so comical in a long time!" The children giggled softly at the councillor, and soon they were laughing along with him. Even Anakin and Obi-Wan managed to smile. "Oh thank you Master Jedi!" the councillor finally managed through his laughter and he clapped Obi-Wan on the back. "I haven't felt this alive in a long time!"  
  
"But," Obi-Wan began, but the councillor shook his head smiling broadly.  
  
"Come, I will take you to the committee, it's time to discuss our business," he said cheerfully. "I take it everyone's had their fill?" With this he chuckled to himself and led the way through the house to the front door. "The speeders are to take you to your boarding house to change. I shall change and come for you shortly. We need to look respectable if we are to sway the panel," he explained and he personally escorted the group to the convoy of speeders that were lined up in front of the house.  
  
"Mayco, Anis, here!" Obi-Wan called to the children who were eagerly eyeing the luxurious stretched speeders. Mayco rolled her eyes angrily as she followed a smug Anis to their guardians. They climbed in the speeder with the men and soon the convoy was underway. Obi-Wan remained silent for a while staring at the two filthy girls that sat opposite him.  
  
" I can't believe what just happened," he eventually said sounding overwhelmed. "Anis," he then said turning on the taller girl. " Would you please tell me what happened?" Mayco's jaw dropped and she sat up ready to protest, but Obi-Wan held up his hand and quickly shook his head. She slumped back angrily and crosses her arms furiously. Anakin kicked her foot gently and gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
Your turn will come his voice filled her head comfortingly. She looked up at him incredulously, but his cheerful face made a smile pull at the corner of her mouth so she looked down again suppressing a broad grin. This was when she realised that Anis was speaking.  
  
".........And then she called that ugly little creature to her and she started feeding it under the table. I have no idea what had gotten into her stupid little mind........."  
  
"Anis," Anakin warned finding it hard to control his sudden flash of anger. Anis stared at him looking slightly scared for a few moments before hesitantly carrying on with her story.  
  
"Yeah, well then she lured it onto her lap and well, you saw the rest!"  
  
"You liar!" Mayco yelled furiously. "You threw that food onto my knees, that was your fault!"  
  
"Mayco calm down," Obi-Wan ordered. "Did you lure that thing into the conservatory?" She shook her head earnestly.  
  
"No sir," she said humbly. "It came in without me doing anything, and then it started biting my boots and I spent a whole hour shining these before we came away so I didn't want it to ruin them, so I dropped a little bit of food for it! Anis saw and then she took advantage of it," she explained, spitting out the last part venomously – such was the animosity between the two children. Obi-Wan gave Anakin an unreadable look, but he seemed to know what it meant, because he nodded firmly.  
  
"You are both at fault, but we can't leave you behind because I'm afraid of what we'd find when we returned. From this point on we are splitting the group in two. Mayco you will go with Anakin and Anis you will remain with me. When it is necessary that we remain together you children will be seated on opposite sides of the room while we negotiate. Is that understood?" he explained to the girls. They both nodded, Mayco unable to suppress the beaming feeling she felt inside: not only was she getting away from her archenemy, but she was also going to be with her favourite Adult in the world.  
  
"Who is going to be in my group?" Mayco asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we had considered putting you with the boys to stop you from causing trouble, but Anakin rightly pointed out that perhaps keeping you happy is the best way of saving us a lot of hassle, so you will be in a group with Tio, Kara, Julian and Oskar," Obi-Wan explained. Mayco could no longer contain her joy and her face split into a wide grin. " But one toe out of line Miss Naberrie and you will find yourself under my supervision.........alone! And I promise you, that will be the end of your fun!" Mayco's face fell and she nodded soberly.  
  
"Yes sir," she said softly, wondering why Obi-Wan was being so cold with her. Surely he knew that Anis was the problem and not her?  
  
X X X  
  
"He actually said all those things?" Tio whispered as the five children found their seats at one end of the conference chamber. Mayco nodded grimly as she sat down in the middle of their bench. The others fell around her eagerly awaiting the rest of the story.  
  
"No that's it, there's no more to say, that brat has turned one of the coolest grown-ups into a boring old..."  
  
"Hey guys!" Anakin had suddenly taken a seat in front of the children silencing Mayco's sentence. He gave her a warning smile and she shut up, indignantly glaring at Anis who was sat on the opposite side of the room with the second group.  
  
"Okay, so it's important that you stay quiet during the proceedings, we don't want any more incidents, so pay attention and keep stum!" Anakin said turning around and looking at his charges – focusing a little longer on Mayco and Tio than he had on the other three.  
  
"When are they going to start sir?" Julian asked interestedly.  
  
"As soon as all the party has arrived, we're running a little early just to be on the safe side," he replied. " So for now just talk amongst yourselves. Mayco, a word!" Mayco gave the others a tired look, but got up and sat down next to Anakin. He waited for the children to start hushed conversations before he turned on Mayco. " Anything you want to talk about?" Mayco sighed and shrugged.  
  
"No not really," she replied meekly.  
  
"You know you can talk to me kid," he said.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought about Obi-Wan too till her turned weird on me," the child grumbled crossing her arms and glaring across the room again. Anakin followed her gaze. Upon seeing what she was looking at he quickly snapped his fingers in front of her face.  
  
"Do you want me to kick you out of this? I don't want to have to kid, but what is up with your behaviour these last few days, you are acting up a heck of a lot more than usual!" he said sounding oddly serious. Mayco looked up at him sulkily and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I just hate Anis so much!" she suddenly burst out sitting up and turning to face Anakin. "Like seriously!" Anakin looked a little concerned for a second.  
  
"Mayco, you shouldn't say those things. You shouldn't even be feeling those things! You know what the code says about these things," Anakin said gently, but inside he was worried. She seemed genuine about her feelings towards Anis.  
  
"Hate leads to anger, anger leads to the dark side and all that, yeah I know, but Anakin I can't help it on this one. She's the most annoying, backstabbing, evil........." Something made Mayco stop talking and she looked suddenly up to the other side of chamber where Obi-Wan was looking at her coolly. Anakin sighed quietly as he felt the angry feelings radiating from his daughter ebbing away. Whatever Obi-Wan was doing to her it was helping. Anakin took this chance to turn around and face the other children who were looking very curious as to what was going on with their ringleader.  
  
"Wanna know what we're doing later?" he asked them enthusiastically. The kids nodded eagerly. "Well after this we don't have anything scheduled talks-wise, so I managed to convince Obi-Wan to take us to an adventure park........." he began. The children cut him off with sporadic chattering – even Mayco managed to join in. Anakin waited them out, and eventually they fell silent and looked at him with angelic expectant expressions. " It's a speeder ride outside of town, and they have lots of activities native to this planet. I think my favourite one is going to be BlasterBall," he added, his eyes glazing over happily for a second.  
  
"What's BlasterBall?" Mayco asked curiously. Anakin grinned and faced his daughter again.  
  
"Well there's a whole terrain dedicated to full scale play-war!" he said looking to the other children to see their smiles growing so wide he could see all their teeth. "Everyone gets armed with protective clothing and armed with a blaster designed to shoot pellets of paint (A/N I know I know, but hey if we can invent it, I'm sure a more advanced futuristic race could too) and then we divide into teams and play games!"  
  
"That sounds amazing!" Tio cheered and the others bounced up and down. Anakin grinned and nodded, but suddenly he grew serious.  
  
"It does right, so if you want to go to.........'Adventure Funland where Everyone Has a Good Time'.........and yes, that is it's full name." The kids exchanged a look of suppressed glee. "You know what you gotta do." The kids nodded soberly and sat back in their seats looking very serious.  
  
'Unbelievable, something finally worked,' Anakin thought to himself, casting his very serious looking daughter a glance. Her expression made him smile as it was one of severe concentration. 'Why does she need to concentrate so hard to behave?' He didn't have long to ponder this because several people filed into the room. Obi-Wan's group all rose to their feet so Anakin followed suit. The men all took their seats around the central table and the meeting began.  
  
X X X  
  
Obi-Wan sat down in the living area of their chambers and sighed deeply. The talks hadn't gone as smoothly as they had hoped. Even though they had the councillor on-side, he was barely able to convince a handful of the others to begin negotiations with the people of Denari Minor and most of them seemed more interested in discussing the return of the Gais Myriath. The talks had surmounted to nothing and consequently everyone was to be called back in the afternoon.  
  
"What are we going to tell the children? I've already told them we're taking them to the adventure park today," Obi-Wan muttered dejectedly.  
  
"I don't know, I told mine the same thing!" Anakin said sitting down opposite his master. "And you should have seen them, they were so bored during the ones this morning!" Obi-Wan nodded grimly.  
  
"The poor things..........well I guess their getting exposure to the real deal here," he said getting up to look out the window into the courtyard where the children were playing exuberantly, trying to drain the excess energy they had accumulated during the morning's talks. " Do you think we can leave them on their own for the afternoon?" Anakin suddenly rose to his feet too.  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked dubiously. "I mean they might end up killing each other!"  
  
"We could take either Anis or Mayco with us," Obi-Wan suggested half- heartedly. Anakin stared at his master incredulously.  
  
"I'm not putting May through that again, and it's hardly fair to Anis. Even with her being hugely into everything to do with politics, I can't see her going for that. I could see how bored she was from where I was sitting!" Obi-Wan nodded grimly.  
  
"Well we have to attend the talks," he said. "And we can't let them down and punish them by taking them back in there.........so I'm afraid we are going to have to leave them here, but we can check up on them every hour!"  
  
"And make sure they know that!" Anakin added quickly. Obi-Wan's eyes widened momentarily, but then he shook his head and leaned out the window.  
  
"Could you come up here please?" He leaned back in the window and winced as he heard the children cheering 'Adventure Funland where Everyone Has a Good Time' as they made their way up to the chambers.  
  
"Let me tell Mayco and Tio, they're bound to kick up a fuss," Anakin said quickly. "And besides, they get the others all riled up!" Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and soon the ten children filed into the room.  
  
"You two, let's go for a walk," Anakin said grabbing the two girls by their collars. Mayco and Tio exchanged a 'what did we do' look, but Anakin led them out of the chambers and out the building.  
  
"Anakin, we didn't do it, we promise!" Mayco said sounding genuinely worried. Anakin smiled down at her fondly and sat down on the low wall just outside of the boarding house.  
  
"I know," he said gravely. Mayco instantly knew what was wrong.  
  
"We're not going to Adventure Funland where...." she began.  
  
"No sweetheart, I'm sorry we're not." Mayco and Tio hung their heads and sat down either side of Anakin.  
  
"This mission sucks," Mayco grumbled kicking at the ground angrily. Anakin sighed and swung his arms around the two girls and pulled them into a one- arm-embrace.  
  
"Why can't we go Ani?" Tio asked looking up at him with a wounded puppy expression.  
  
"Well because we didn't achieve anything in the talks this morning they want us to come back this afternoon," he explained. The girls nodded dolefully as if in understanding. "But there is an upside, we're letting you guys stay behind on your own." Mayco and Tio suddenly looked up at him with excitement.  
  
"Really?" Mayco asked jumping up to stand in front of Anakin.  
  
"Really," Anakin repeated, mimicking her tone and expression. Mayco grinned and hugged him roughly around the neck. "But any trouble from you missy and.........well I've run out of threats. Just promise me you wont, I love you kid, and I don't want to have to send you home! Can you imagine how bored I'll be without you here to liven things up?" Mayco pulled away and nodded earnestly. "Good girl. Don't make me regret this!"  
  
X X X  
  
"I have the best idea!" Mayco yelped happily as she leapt away from the window the children were waving goodbye to the men from. The others turned around excitedly. "Seeing as we can't go to the adventure fun park, why don't we bring the adventure to us?"  
  
"Hey yeah, why don't we have a battle? Our group versus yours!" Emas said facing Mayco, who grinned and nodded.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking! You guys all in?" she asked the others. All the children instantly agreed except for Anis who eyed her nemesis carefully. Everyone stared at her in anticipation, but finally she nodded.  
  
"You're on!" she said with an evil smile.  
  
X X X X  
  
More to come soon 


	6. The lucky escape

Child's Play  
  
The lucky escape  
  
"Soldiers, to your positions!" Mayco yelled to her 'troop' and the children ran to hide behind the makeshift obstacles they had designed with the use of turned over furniture, branches they had pulled off the trees in the courtyard and other goodies they found outside.  
  
"Ready sir!" the children called back to her. Mayco nodded happily and pushed her makeshift bandana - shredded towel - back up her forehead; it was continuously falling in front of her eyes. She clutched her Pantan Tree shoot (A/N similar to a bamboo stick, hollow on the inside and very hard) and her makeshift catapult close to her chest and looked down at her stockpile of ammunition. The children had been amazed when they discovered a patch of bushes that were growing huge berries in different shades of red, orange, yellow and even pink. Kara was the one that found out there were very soft and liquid on the inside when she picked one to throw at Breiyden and found the thing crush in her hand and stain it. No one quite knew who decided they would be great for their game, but in the end the children stripped the bushes of their fruit.  
  
Once they had gathered all the necessary requirements for their battle Mayco had led her 'troop' outside again and instructed them in how to paint tribal marks on their faces with the mud from the orchard. And now it would seem, they were ready to begin.  
  
"Are you traitorous scum ready?" Mayco called across the chambers into the girls' room where the other team's base was.  
  
"May, that's mean!" Breiyden called back.  
  
"I'm not being serious Breiyd. Stay in character!" Mayco laughed.  
  
"Uh okay, well yeah we're ready you dirty fiends!" Breiyden replied and instantly Mayco's team's defences and the wall behind them were pelted with berries. Mayco turned to her friends and nodded her head and they instantly launched into their first plan.  
  
"Good luck Julian," Mayco whispered as the small boy crawled across the floor in the direction of the girls' bedroom. The aim of this game was to capture the flag. "Okay Oskar, Kara, go for the distraction!" Mayco whispered to the two children on her other side. They saluted her and jumped to their feet screaming and firing at the other team erratically.  
  
"You have to leave your base or it's no fun!" Kara cried at the other team indignantly, who were lined up behind their defences. Mayco smiled to herself, she had anticipated that this might happen if Anis was in charge of them, so she turned to her last remaining 'soldier' Tio and winked. Tio burst into a happy smile and crawled through a network of makeshift tunnels until she reached a position with a great view of the other team. Here she checked their gigantic catapult was loaded with enough berries to soak the other team and then she cut the wire holding it back. Within seconds they could hear their plan had succeeded, because within seconds every single child on the other team started yelling abuse at them.  
  
"That'll teach you to hide you cowards, now play fair!" Mayco ordered happily.  
  
"Yeah well if we're playing fair then you won that one because we all died, so get everyone back, and we'll start again," Emas called back and so they started again.  
  
X X X  
  
Anakin leaned back in his seat, his head rolling slightly. These talks were even more boring, but at least they were making some progress. Obi-Wan looked highly interested in the proceedings and was having a wonderful diplomatic moment in which he seemed to be achieving the impossible. The Denari Prime summit appeared to be relenting! After an hour had passes Anakin excused himself and went to find the nearest Communicator. Within no time he found one and punched in the number of their chambers at the boarding house. After several minutes, in which his heart was in his mouth, one of the children answered. It was Kara and she appeared to have a blanket wrapped round herself and her hood up.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Anakin asked, immediately sensing a huge amount of mischief coming from the rooms beyond the small girl, who had answered in one of the bedrooms.  
  
"I fell in this river we found. We went exploring and behind the boarding house there's a small stream," Kara said truthfully, this had happened, but little did Anakin know that it was only her feet that got wet as the stream was incredibly small. "So I'm cold."  
  
"Are you okay?" Anakin asked sensing strange feelings coming of the girl...she seemed hyper about something, and that could only mean bad news.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine!"  
  
"Where are the others?" Anakin asked dubiously.  
  
"They're outside playing in the courtyard. Want me to go get them?" Kara asked knowing full well that Anakin wouldn't have time for that.  
  
"No it's okay, well as long as you guys are behaving yourselves?" There was a pause.  
  
"Oh that's a question sir? Yeah we're being good," she said cheerfully. Just as she said this a huge crash sounded from the living room. " Uh I gotta go!" Kara said and she hung up. Kara threw the blanket off her dirty clothes and pulled the hood off her stained hair before running back out to see what had happened. She gasped when she saw the remains of the chandelier lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh no! What happened?" she asked sounding terrified.  
  
"We're not quite a hundred percent sure on that one," Mayco said sounding confused.  
  
"We think it was our catapult, we got the aim wrong," Tio added, sounding equally as non-phased. "Well we're going to have to fix it."  
  
"How, it's all broken, look," Kara said picking up a shard of glass.  
  
"I know, let's steal one from a room that's not being used!" Oskar said.  
  
"Hey great idea!" Mayco cheered and she turned on the others. " You guys tidy up, we'll go find another chandelier!" And with this Mayco, Tio and Oskar headed out of the room, leaving the others to deal with the mess – luckily they had found that the berries were water soluble and easily washed out of their clothes and the carpets (though the walls might prove difficult). The three children rushed up several floors to a back set of chambers and knocked on the door. No one answered so all three used the force to break the lock on the door. They rushed in and closed the door behind them.  
  
"This doesn't look like it's in use," Mayco whispered and she looked up at the chandelier in the main area. "Is it like the one we had?"  
  
"Similar enough," Oskar replied and he looked around for something to stand on.  
  
"No that's not going to work, I'm going to have to levitate you," Mayco said firmly. Oskar gasped.  
  
"You can lift something my size?" he asked sounding shocked. Mayco nodded and she closed her eyes in concentration. Within no time Oskar felt his feet leave the floor and he was heading in the direction of the chandelier. When he reached the fitting he studied it carefully. " Yeah I should be able to get this lose."  
  
"When it does, hold on to it. She can't lift two things if one of them starts falling, she'd have to drop you." Tio called to him.  
  
"Okay," Oskar called back and he closed his eyes and focused with all his power on loosening the bolts that held the chandelier to the ceiling.  
  
X X X  
  
Back in the chambers the children had discarded of all the rubble and from outside and the remainder of their chandelier and had put the furniture back in their rightful places and were now scrubbing everything that had been hit by a berry. Anis was delighted when she found she could wash the walls as they were painted in some sort of lacquered paint, therefore could be washed. Within no time the chambers were starting to look as good as new...just a little wetter than they had been. After about half an hour there was a clattering in the corridor followed by the sound of voices snapping at each other. Within minutes the door had swung open and the chandelier levitated into the room.  
  
"You found one!" Breiyden cheered happily. The others nodded looking flushed from concentration.  
  
"This place looks good," Tio said sounding relieved.  
  
"Yeah we're nearly done," Derion said proudly and he carried on scrubbing the sofa he was working on.  
  
"Okay Oskar, grab hold of the chandelier, you still have all the pieces?" Mayco asked. He nodded and once more she closed her eyes and concentrated on levitating him. Within no time she had managed to get him to the top of the room and he placed all the bolts in place and started tightening them.  
  
By the time he was happy it was all in place he gave Mayco the thumbs up and she lowered him to the ground. Everyone then joined in and within no time everything seemed clean.  
  
"Okay let's go and get washed up," Tio said and the children ran to their perspective bathrooms.  
  
X X X  
  
Anakin glanced at the dishevelled courtyard worriedly before heading in to the boarding house. He rushed up to their chambers and burst in. To his complete amazement the room seemed in pristine condition and the children were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hello?" he called into the chambers. "Where are you guys?" After a few minutes a tired looking Mayco appeared from the girls' bedroom.  
  
"Anakin? What are you doing here? Are the talks over?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"No, I was worried when I heard a crash, I was just..."  
  
"Coming to check up on us?" Mayco asked sounding amused. Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "The crash was my fault, we were all really hyper after playing outside and I pushed the door open to hard, it smashed into the wall. Nothing broke!" she added quickly. Anakin nodded.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"We're all taking a nap, we're pretty tired, it's been a long day!" she said and she walked back into her room indicating Anakin should follow. He stopped at the door and saw all the girls were lying in bed sleeping soundly. He smiled despite himself, feeling relieved there was no trouble afoot.  
  
"I'm sorry kid, go back to bed," he said and Mayco did as she was told. " I'll be back later!" With this he left the chambers feeling confused. He was sure there had been something going on, and he was sure as hell going to find out what it was!  
  
X X X  
  
I've written quite a bit on this, but I don't know whether to post, do you guys still like it? Every time I post and don't get reviews I get childishly upset :). Anyway, let me know. 


End file.
